she will pay
by custom-made22
Summary: what will happen if sirius black had a niece that went to hogwarts with harry and Umbridge?would they fight back or just ride the way things are and disown her own uncle. not finished but i will get there. please review. some strong language.


She sat there struggling to write the words. The server heat coming from the new cuts on her hand was too intense to deal with. Why was she doing this? Causing herself pain for something that she didn't think was wrong. She looked around her. She caught Neville's eye. He was almost crying. Looking the other way she saw Parvati; tears dribbling down her nose. Hermione sniffled in front of her. She shook her head to pay attention and tried to go back to the lines. _I will obey the headmistress- I will-_ a sharp searing of pain shot up her arm. She dropped the quill and grabbed her wrist almost hugging her hand so close that the crimson blood stained her shirt. She looked up at professor Umbridge. The bright pink was so bright it almost made Belle wince. It seemed an ironic the colour that would usually have connotations of happiness on someone that could only be described as mentally unhinged. Professor Umbridge caught her eye and gave out a little chuckle and then taking a slip of tea. She couldn't deal with it anymore. Her emotions road over her rationality.

'Shut up!!' she shouted standing up violently. Umbridge jumped and the students stopped and looked at the pair.

'Miss Black sit down!' she shouted

'No. You're a fucking bitch. What kind of person are you? Abusing kids? You're a fucking coward!' her breathing was rapid and fast. She shook with the mixture of anger and adrenaline.

'I said sit down!' she pulled out her wand. There was a bang and Belle flew across the room and was pinned to the wall. 'Disobedient little girl!' the rest of the student took out their wands.

'Let her go!' shouted Harry jumping from his seat and pointing his wand at her. Umbridge disarmed them easily.

'I knew your mother- you're just like her- a stubborn little witch. Always getting into trouble- a little slut.'

'My mother was not a slut!' shouted Belle. Umbridge scoffed.

'Having a child at 16 and not a slut?! She deserved what she got! And as for your uncle, yes you're defiantly a black. Where is he?! WHERE IS HE!

'Like I would tell you!' she slammed her against the wall again. The others tried to get to her but Umbridge had blocked them out with a charm. Belle gritted her teeth as a tickle of warm liquid ran down the back of her neck. Her head pounded but she must not let him down..

'Ahh I wondered when I would she the Malfoy in you.' The others were shocked- she was part Malfoy. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville knew and of course the Malfoy. A whisper went through the crowd.

'It makes the occasional appearance- what can I say.' She spoke giving a small grin.

'Tell me where Sirius Black is!' Belle was silent and just continued to stare at Umbridge. 'WHERE!'

'Just think. Is there any reason why I would tell you? Seriously why would I tell you where my uncle is when I know what you would do? I'm not that stupid.' Umbridge let out an angry yell. 'I can tell you one thing though.' She looked at Belle. ' If I were you I would lay off the sugar in your tea- you've grown a tad round the girth.'

'you, Miss Black are here by expelled from Hogwarts!' She slammed her on the ground and stormed out the room.

She struggled up. Hermione went to help her. They were all speechless- she'd been expelled.

'well that's ruined my day.' She said. They brought her back to Gryffindor tower. They were silent.

Belle was packing Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville helped.

'she wasn't a slut.' They were quiet and looked at her, 'my mum, she wasn't a slut. –I mean yeah, she had me when she was 16 but she didn't sleep around.'

Chris ran in. Chris was two years older then them. he was one of the most promising wizards in a long time; he was even offered a guaranteed auora job when he was in year 4! Him and Belle had been going out for quite a long time now. They were in love and like best friends at the same time. He had just heard what had happened. Chris was a member of the D.A but he had recently missed the classes because of revision and exams- infact he didn't really need to go because he knew everything but that wasn't the point.

'Belle! What the hell happened!?' he said trying to catch his breath. 'I just heard that you've been expelled!' Belle looked at him and shrugged, 'well why?'

'I shouted obsenities at Umbridge.' She said simply. Chris raised his eyebrows in somewhat of a shock.

'ok.' He replied simply, 'that's – uh- that's fine.' He said scratching his head.

Belle walked down the main hall with her trunk and bags. Draco came running in and seeing Belle sprinted over to her. He grabbed her arm

'Belle-' she turned around to see her cousin's concerned face. 'what the hell is going on?'

'I've been expelled.' She said calmly.

'WHAT' he exclaimed, 'why?'

'I called Umbridge a fucking bitch and insinuated that she was fat.' Belle smiled but Draco didn't return the smile. 'cheer up grandpa.' She joked.

'Belle, you've been expelled how can you be fine about this!?' they continued to look at each other. Draco saw Harry and brought Belle aside lowering his voice. 'Look Uncle Darkin could do something.'

'No. No.'

'Then my father.'

'Draco- I don't want help especillay not from Darkin even if he did want to help which was highly unlikely.' She sighed. 'look I'm going home. When Dumbledore is reinstated then he'll let me back.'

'but what if he doesn't come back lex.' She shrugged her shoulders,

'i'll get a tutor or something' Draco looked at his cousin. They were like siblings, they grew up together. He nodded they hugged. 'see you at the order yeah?' Draco nodded again. They parted. Chris went up to Belle. He pushed the hair behind her ear. They kissed.

'i'll see you later ok.' She said. Chris nodded they hugged. Chris gave her another kiss on the top of her head and left.

Belle was back in 12 Grimmauld place. The house was not empty at all which was in a way good but at the same time immensely annoying.

She was in her room lying on her bed. She was occupying herself by throwing a ball and bouncing it off the ceiling a rather fun and worth while to spend her time with she thought.

Lupin was walking down the corridor when he heard a constant thud. He followed the noise to Belle's room. Belle spotted him and stoped.

'what a productive way to use your time.' He said sarcastically smiling.

'wow just what I thought. Our minds must be connected.'

'must be. Anyway miss black, it's dinner.' Belle sprung up and followed lupin downstairs. She sat down next to tonks. Mrs weasley smiled at Belle and gave her a massive plate of bangers and mash with gravy and a steaming cup of tea. Belle smiled widely.

'thanks mrs weasley.'

'your welcome.' She tucked in right away taking glups of boiling tea. she didn't care it was so hot she was just so hungry. Sirius sat on the other side of her mrs weasley gave him the same. He dug in. Belle stared at her uncle.

'you disgust me.' she said with her mouth full off food. He ruffled her hair and laughed ,

'Yeah, cos your table manners are great,' and they continued eating.

The conversation soon turned to that of Order issues. Belle listened. She was a very competent witch the best in her class though she didn't flaunt it –it was expected though really having blood of highly accomplished witches and wizards and very good teachers. Belle interrupted.

'don't you need the opum curses then?- I mean their reliable, strong and hard for the enemy to identify.' They all looked at her surprised that she knew what the opum curses were.

'how do you know about them? they're quite advanced for your age,' said lupin. Belle smiled.

'i'm a good listener.' Lupin grinned.

'well it's a good idea but I'm afraid they're hard to do.'

' yeah,' tonks agreed, 'I was only able to do one in the 4th year of training and it's a pretty crap one at that.'

'poop.' Said Belle mumbling into her cup of tea that was still searing hot.

The next course was apple and blackberry crumble and custard. Mrs weasley gave Belle an extra big portion.

'you need to put on some weight you're too skinny.' Belle licked her lips

' I love your food mrs weasley. You're the best cook around. You know no one can make a crumble like you. It's my fav. Thank you.' Again she took a big spoonful of the steaming hot pudding and chewed it with a content grin on her face. Remus looked at the two of them; Belle and Sirius. Belle looked so much like her mother it was like seeing sirius' sister that he doated on so much. They were so alike in many ways. Sirius had been heart broken when lutherin had died. She was so young. When he had run away he wanted to take her with him but he didn't and always regretted it. If he brought her with him then Darken wouldn't have…well. But then again if it hadn't happen he wouldn't have Belle, a sweet, funny and beautiful girl that reminded him of lutherin every time he looked at her. He wanted to protect her and to keep her safe.

There was a loud knock on the door. Everyone stopped and looked at eachother. Mrs weasley jumped up to get the door. They all went back to talking. But they stopped again when they heard mrs weasley

'what are you doing here all of you? You're supposed to be at school!' Belle looked keenly at the door. ' Chris, dear, what happened to you?' as soon as Chris' name was mentioned Belle sprung up. And ran to the door. She saw all of them. Chris had cuts on his face-his lip was cut his cheek had a large bruise with a large cut in the middle his nose had bled aswell. They all looked up and saw Belle.

'Chris?!' he smiled sheepishly, 'what the hell happened? Are you ok? Jesus Christ!' he didn't seam to be able to focus. 'Chris?' she said worried. He fell unconscious on the floor. 'oh my god!' they all ran to him. They harry, ron and Draco picked him up

'take him to the sitting room, quickly now boys.' Said mrs weasley a bit puffed. Chris groaned. They lay him on the old beaten sofa. ' boys out dinner for you and an explantion.' They groaned in objection. 'I won't have any no's go.' She shooed them out , 'Hermione I'll brings yours in.' she left the room.

' what the hell happened Hermione?'

' we kind of, escaped school, but we were chased Chris told us to all go on, we did and he caught up with us and he was like this.' Mrs weasley came in she was holding a tray with Hermione's dinner she had also enchanted a bowl of hot water and a cloth to follow her. It went onto the table.

'Here you are Hermione,' I'll leave you, if you need any help with Chris, just call. I'm shore he'll be alright.'

Belle took the cloth and water. She dabbed it in the bowl and sat next to him. She wiped the blood of his chin and nose lightly. Her woke.

'Belle?'

'hey,' she said, 'Hermione told my you were quite the hero.' Chris smiled,

'you know me. I was doing it to just show off.' He began to cough. Hermione gave him her glass of water. He drank deeply like he hadn't dunk in a long while. He lay back on the sofa. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes. He was tiered- very tiered. Hermione left after she finished her dinner.

'you're an ass.'

'nice, many people would think you would get a how are you but I get an insult.' He smiled.

'why do you have to be so-so you?' Chris looked at her.

'hard not to be me.' Belle smiled at him. She took the cloth.

'this might sting.' She went to dap his lip. He drew back a little bit. She dabbed again this time he just took an intake of breath but stayied still. There was a scilence in the room that hung in he air. 'i've missed you.' She said. She kept tending to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.


End file.
